


High as a Kite

by gembel



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gembel/pseuds/gembel
Summary: No one can do it like you do, Senpai.
Relationships: Shimada Makoto/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	High as a Kite

Yamaguchi selalu bersikukuh untuk menemui Shimada Makoto setiap malam, selalu memakai dalih latihan sebagai senjata agar Shimada kesulitan untuk menolaknya.

Ketika semua mata telah memejam, ketika kesunyian berubah menjadi kebisingan tiada akhir. Entah sejak kapan interaksi mereka yang semula berada di halaman parkir mini market miliknya, berpindah ke dalam meja kasir yang sempit.

Dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian yang setengah terangkat dan kaus kaki putih sepanjang betisnya, Yamaguchi terduduk di atas meja dan dengan pasrah membuka kedua kakinya— agar yang lebih tua dengan leluasa mengarungi halus lekuk tubuh milik lelaki yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

_ "Do you like it, Senpai?" _ Tanya Yamaguchi lirih, seluruh wajahnya memerah karena tersipu mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Shimada yang terlampau tinggi pun sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain merengkuh sosok rapuh yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Sosok yang seperti meronta, memohon 'tuk dilindungi. Tapi semakin ia memandang tubuh indah Yamaguchi, semakin ia ingin merusak dan mengendalikannya.

Semua hanya berawal dari kalimat penyemangat dan pengalih kecemasan yang dirasakan Yamaguchi. Tidak ada gestur romantis di sana, sepenuhnya serius dan apa adanya.

Semua berawal dari gesekan punggung tangan mereka yang bertemu tiap kali berlatih  _ jump float serve _ , lalu merambah ke tepukan punggung dan usapan kepala.

Semua hanya berawal dari pelukan tanda bangga yang berujung terlalu lama. Seperti dorongan yang memaksa keduanya untuk melakukan lebih.

Jemari tangan kirinya kini mulai bermain di dalam tubuh Yamaguchi, melemaskan otot yang masih menegang di sana, mencari titik manis untuk memastikan sejauh mana ia akan menghunuskan kejantanannya nanti. Sedangkan jari tangannya yang lain mengusap peluh dan air yang deras mengalir di pelupuk mata lelaki yang tengah berada dibawah kendalinya itu. 

_ "You look so cute when you cry, Tadashi-kun.." _ Bibir Shimada kembali mendarat di pelipis Yamaguchi, lalu menurun dan mengunci tepat di bibirnya. Lidah mereka bergumul dan saling mengikat, terdengar suara hembusan napas yang berat dari sana, berpacu dengan degup cepat jantung keduanya yang sama-sama terbuai dalam ekstasi.

Shimada pun merendahkan celananya, memasang pelindung dan menempelkan bagian kepala di permukaan lubang milik Yamaguchi. Dengan gerakan memutar, perlahan ia menenggelamkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Yamaguchi.

_ "Hngghh…" _ desahan pun tak terelakkan, menyelip keluar dari celah bibir mungil Yamaguchi. Dengan seketika perasaan tak nyaman berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang tak mampu lagi digambarkan olehnya. Yamaguchi berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehatnya, berusaha mengingat ekspresi jujur pria yang saat ini berada di atasnya.

Kedua tangan Yamaguchi meraih wajah Shimada, menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah, melepas kacamatanya yang mulai berembun.

_ "Wear it..", _ lanjut Shimada dengan terengah,  _ "Wear it for me." _

Tempo permainan Shimada seketika meninggi, seketika setelah Yamaguchi menuruti ucapannya. Siapa yang menduga jika remaja polos seperti dirinya jadi terlihat sebinal itu. 

Dorongan demi dorongan pun dihempaskan olehnya, terlalu nikmat— terlalu menstimulasi. Desahan pelan Yamaguchi pun berubah menjadi erangan keras, seperti memberi tanda bahwa ia hampir menuju puncak kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Namun Shimada tak memberi ampun, lidahnya kini menari di atas permukaan putih kemerahan Yamaguchi— memberi stimulan yang menjadi-jadi.

_ "Aahh…" _

Yamaguchi melepaskan putih terlebih dulu, beberapa detik lebih cepat dari yang lebih tua. Hanya butuh beberapa kali gesekan bagi Shimada untuk menyusul Yamaguchi. Ia suka dorongan yang kuat dan dalam sebagai serangan akhir, sebagai penutup keintiman mereka berdua.

Hingga gerakannya mulai tak beraturan dan berkali mengucap nama yang lebih muda,

"Tadashi… Tadashi-kun.. Aanghh…"

Mani pun keluar di dalam titik manis Yamaguchi, terperangkap selubung yang telah ia pasang sebelumnya. 

Dengan segera ia mengecup kening Yamaguchi, menumpahkan segala afeksi yang ia miliki.

_ "Thank you, Tadashi-kun…"  _ bisik mesra Shimada, tepat di telinga kirinya.

_ "No, Shimada Senpai, thank you…"  _ ujar Yamaguchi lirih, meraih tengkuknya dan mendekap dengan erat.

_ "No one can do it like the way you do, Senpai." _


End file.
